Given the plethora of media content sources, each with a large amount of available media content, users often find it difficult to wade through a large number of search results for a given query. Specifically, universal search features have enabled users to obtain results from many different content sources with a single search, but the sheer number of results may be overwhelming some conventional systems attempt to overcome this by organizing results by the source from which they are received when presenting the results to a user. However, many identical media content are available from different sources and may be presented multiple times, which may lead to results that a user may be interested in getting buried below them.